George's Patronus
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: /Oh, Merlin! Apakah aku akan tidak bisa menciptakan Patronus lagi?/ Summary pendek aja, lagipula saya juga mau pulang ke meja belajar dulu...


"Aku beli yang ini, ini, dan yang ini juga. Jadi berapa semuanya?" tanya salah satu pelanggan di kasir toko lelucon Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Dia nampak tidak sabar. Untungnya, pemuda berambut merah di kasir tersebut langsung menjawab, "Tiga galleon, empat sickle, dan satu knut, nak."

Anak tersebut mengeluarkan recehan koin emas, perak, dan perunggu. Tapi, dia kebingungan membayar memakai uang yang mana. Pemuda yang melayani anak itu menunggu. Setelah sekitar satu menit, pemuda itu berkata,"Kamu dari dunia muggle, nak?" Anak itu kaget, saking kagetnya dia menjatuhkan koin-koin recehannya.

"I-iya. Bisakah anda membantu saya memunguti uang saya?" pinta anak itu memohon kepada sang pelayan di kasir. "Tentu, tentu," jawab pelayan kasir itu ramah. Dia membantu mengambili koin-koin milik anak penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu.

Setelah terkumpul semua, barulah si pelayan menjelaskan,"Nah, koin emas ini namanya galleon. Kalau yang perak namanya Sickle. Koin perunggu ini namanya Knut. Nah, satu koin Galleon emas ini setara dengan tujuh belas koin Sickle perak ini. Dan satu koin Sickle perak ini setara dengan 29 knut." "Terima kasih, pak ("_Hei, aku masih muda!_" kata pelayan itu bergurau) dan ini. Satu galleon, dua galleon, tiga galleon, satu sickle, dua sickle, tiga sickle, empat sickle, dan ini satu knut nya!" Anak dari dunia Muggle itu menjawab sembari memberikan uang sihirnya kepada pelayan toko tersebut.

"George, berapa harga produk sapu konyol ini?" tanya seseorang berambut merah lainnya.

"Empat galleon, dua belas sickle, dua knut. Dan namanya bukan sapu konyol, tapi Sapu-Terbang-Sendiri. Dan layani pelanggan dengan ramah, Ron!" jawab George Weasley alias si pelayan yang melayani anak dari dunia muggle tadi.

Ingin sekali George Weasley meninggalkan rutinitas di dunia ekonomi sihir ini. Dia ingin hidup biasa saja tanpa bawahan yang suka membantah.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Lagi-lagi saya bermain-main dengan dunia yang dikhayal oleh J K Rowling! Saya melakukan ini untuk senang-senang saja dan melatih kemampuan bercerita. Tidak ada niatan atau maksud lain seperti untuk mencari uang atau mencari kepopuleran.**

**Note : Latar waktu saat Harry dan Hermione sudah menikah. Kira-kira James baru berusia satu tahun.  
**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di story ****Sahabat atau Cinta?** untuk, kak Christabellicious, Shizyldrew, dan pengunjung yang belum punya akun yang menamai dirinya dengan sebutan Guest. Saya mau minta maaf karena status cerita multichapter yang kemarin (Sahabat atau Cinta?) itu diubah menjadi 'paused' karena tugasnya sangat penuh.

**New Prince of Darkness by GoldSeeker13528  
**

**HARRY POTTER © J K Rowling**

* * *

Beruntung saja Ron bisa dipercaya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bepergian seperti ini. Sekarang, George Weasley ini pergi ber _apparate_ ke tempat dimana Fred Weasley, kembarannya, dikuburkan. Dia ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat ini disela-sela kesibukan dalam kesehariannya.

Dia membuat rangkaian bunga mawar tepat di batu nisan yang dimana disitu terpahatkan :

_Fred Weasley_

_Lahir : 1 April 1978_

_Meninggal : 3 Mei 1998_

_Gugur sebagai pahlawan kemenangan Pertempuran Hogwarts._

George nyaris menitikkan air matanya. Dia tau, kembarannya ini merupakan separuh jiwanya, karena sejak dilahirkan, mereka selalu bersama. Kenangan-kenangan mengharukan bersama Fred mulai mengisi pikirannya. Namun, tiba-tiba kenangan indah dan menyenangkannya akan sirna seumur hidup. Ia melongok ke belakang, dan tampak satu dementor yang bersiap menyedot jiwa George.

George memberontak, mengambil tongkatnya dan berseru "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Namun, asap putih yang dihasilkannya dari rapalan mantra Patronusnya. Bukannya dia lupa cara merapalkan Patronus korporeal, tapi seluruh kenangan menyenangkannya hanya bersama Fred. Sialnya, tiap kali dia berpikir Fred, ia ingin menangis. Menangis termasuk energi negatif, maka dia tidak bisa menciptakan Patronus.

"Sial, EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Dementor semakin dekat dan kini George hanya bisa pasrah. Dia akan hidup tanpa jiwa. Tapi ...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" rapal seseorang dari arah lain.

Dementor yang berkeliaran itu berhasil diusir dari George. George Weasley terkejut karena melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Harry Potter, sahabat adiknya sendiri.

"Hai, George. Kau tau, tidak baik berkeliaran sendiri. Bagaimana toko leluconmu?" tanya Harry.

"Bagus, Ron juga menunjukkan peningkatan. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sendiri," tanya George balik.

"Yah, sisa Pelahap Maut masih ada rupanya. Tadi mereka menyerang wilayah Liverpool. Beruntung kami tepat waktu," kata Harry menjawab.

"Bagus sekali. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ber_ apparate_?" tanya George kebingungan.

"Muggle sudah banyak yang tahu akan dunia sihir. Maka, apparate kini jarang dilakukan. Aku sendiri berpendapat itu wajar saja," kata Harry menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku memang tidak tau soal itu. Kau tau sendiri, aku tinggal di sana sehari-hariku," kata George.

"Jadi, kita ber _apparate_ di sini? Hanya kalau kau mau," kata Harry menawari.

"Tentu," dan mereka ber _apparate_ di tempat itu.

o0o

"Dimana Hermione?" tanya George bingung saat dia memasuki Potter Manor di Godric's Hollow tapi tidak terdengar suara Hermione.

Harry menjawab, "Dia kerja. Kau tau, George? Dulu Hermione merengek ingin kerja saat setelah melahirkan. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, mana mungkin kondisinya masih begitu sedangkan aku akan membiarkannya bekerja? Sekarang James ada di orang tua , Kreacher-"

PLOP! Muncul peri rumah yang sudah tua. George sering melihat Kreacher di Grimmauld Place no 12 saat bangunan itu dijadikan markas besar Order of the Phoenix.

"Tuan memanggil saya?" tanya Kreacher.

"Ya, buatkan kami teh," perintah Harry.

"Baik, tuan," kata Kreacher dan dia menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghasilkan mantra Patronus tadi? Tidak mungkin, kan, kau lupa caranya? Atau-" kata-kata Harry berhenti karena kedatangan Hermione dari perapian Potter Manor.

"Hai, Mrs. Potter," sapa George.

"Oh, hai Mr. Weasley, hai Mr. Potter," sapa Hermione dan mengedip pada Harry.

"Kenapa dia mengedip padamu?" tanya George berbisik setelah Hermione pergi.

"Dia mau mandi duluan," jawab Harry malas.

"Ini untuk tuan Weasley dan tuan yang terhormat," kata Kreacher menyuguhkan teh buatannya.

"Hei, apa sebaiknya aku pulang? Sudah jam enam sore! Ron akan merengek minta upah tambahan jika aku terlambat pulang," kata George setelah meminum habis tehnya.

"Silakan," jawab Harry.

o0o

_George POV_

Sampai saat ini, hanya Harry yang tau aku tidak bisa membuat Patronus lagi. Tapi dia tidak tau alasannya. Oh, Merlin! Apakah aku akan tidak bisa menciptakan Patronus lagi?

_fin_

_._

_._

* * *

**RnR?**

**"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean.. that its not real ?" Albus Dumbledore.**


End file.
